Fever 105
Fever 105 ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto Online. Er ist neben Flash FM der Lieblingssender der Haitianer. Auch Lance Vance hört die Musik von Fever 105 am liebsten in seinem weißen Infernus. Die Zahl 105 bezieht sich wohl nicht nur auf die Sendefrequenz (die vom „Vorgänger“ Fresh 105 FM aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories übernommen wurde), sondern auch auf die Temperatur im Studio (105 Grad Fahrenheit entsprechen 40,56 Grad Celsius). Zumindest macht Moderator Oliver Biscuit zwischendurch eine entsprechende Anmerkung (→ dritter Spruch von Oliver, siehe hier). 40,56 Grad Celsius hat man allerdings auch bei hohem Fieber (siehe Senderlogo). Lieder miniatur|DJ Oliver „Ladykiller“ Biscuit * The Whispers – And the Beat goes on : Musik/Text: S. Shockley, L. Sylvers III und W. Shelby : MfG von Capitol Records * Fat Larry’s Band – Act like you know : Musik/Text: M. Birts, N. Martinelli und T. Price : MfG von Unidisc Music, Inc. * Oliver Cheatham – Get down Saturday Night : Musik/Text: K. McCord und Oliver Cheatham : MfG von Universal Music Group * The Pointer Sisters – Automatic : Musik/Text: Mark Goldenberg und Patrick Walsh : MfG von The RCA Records Label unter Lizenz von BMG Special Products * René & Angela – I’ll be good : Musik/Text: Angela Winbush und René Moore : MfG von Universal Music Group * Mary Jane Girls – All Night long : Musik/Text: Rick James : MfG von Universal Music Group * Rick James – Ghetto Life : Musik/Text: Rick James : Universal Music Group * Michael Jackson – Wanna be startin’ somethin’ : Musik/Text: M. Jackson : MfG von Epic Records * Evelyn „Champagne“ King – Shame : Musik/Text: J.H. Fitch und R. Cross : MfG von The RCA Records Label unter Lizenz von BMG Special Products * Teena Marie – Behind the Groove : Musik/Text: Mary C. Brockert und Richard Rudolph : MfG von Universal Music Group * Mtume – Juicy Fruit : Musik/Text: James Mtume : MfG von Epic Records * Kool & The Gang – Summer Madness : Musik/Text: A. Taylor, C.E. Smith, D.R. Thomas, G.M. Brown, R.A. Westfield, R.E. „Kool“ Bell, R.N. Bell und R.S. Mickens : MfG von Universal Music Group * In Deep – Last Night a DJ saved my Life : Musik/Text: M. Cleveland : MfG von Unidics Musik Group Trivia * „All Night Long“ und „Behind the Groove“ laufen auch im Pole Position Club. * Kool & the Gangs „Summer Madness“ wird im ersten Trailer verwendet. * Das Lied „Act like you know“ von Fat Larry’s Band wird hingegen im PC-Trailer gespielt. * „The Weekend“ von Michael Grey, das in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City auf Vladivostok FM läuft, ist ein Sample von „Get down Saturday Night“ . * In Grand Theft Auto Online war während des Halloween-Wochenendes ein Sonder-T-Shirt mit dem Fever-105-Logo darauf erhältlich. * Ende Oktober 2012 wurde Grand Theft Auto: Vice City aus dem Steam-Store entfernt. Hintergrund war ein Urheberrechtsanspruch von wegen des Lieds „Wanna be startin’ something“ von Michael Jackson, woraufhin der Song von Sony und gesperrt wurde. Anfang Dezember war das Spiel unter der Bezeichnung „Grand Theft Auto: Vice City New Audi DE“ wieder erhältlich, allerdings ohne dass eine einzige Datei verändert wurde. * Michael Jacksons „Wanna be startin’ something“ wurden in Neuveröffentlichungen aus dem Spiel entfernt (außer in der Steam-Version (Stand: 24.09.2018)). Sprüche von DJ Oliver „Ladykiller“ Biscuit * Oliver Biscuit 1 * Oliver Biscuit 2 * Oliver Biscuit 3 Videos Lieder Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 The Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Rick James - "Ghetto Life" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' " Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Evelyn Champagne King - "Shame" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Kool & the Gang - "Summer Madness" Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Indeep - "Last Night a D.J. Saved My Life" Volles Radio Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Full radio Werbespots * BJ’s Used Autos * Delio & Furax * Farewell Ranch * Giggle Cream * Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts Auf der Soundtrack-CD sind Werbespots zu „Salivex“ und „Yuppie and the Alien“ enthalten. ar:فيفير 105 en:Fever 105 es:Fever 105 fr:Fever 105 hu:Fever 105 pl:Fever 105 pt:Fever 105 ro:Fever 105 ru:Fever 105 Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia Kategorie:Elektronische-Musik-Sender Kategorie:Funk-Sender Kategorie:R&B-Sender Kategorie:Soul-Sender